Two Is Better Than One
by Hamii
Summary: Tenten é nova na escola, e Neji acha que isso é um problema, mas afinal, os problemas, assim como os Logaritmos, tem soluções, ele só precisava encontrar qual era. Para Bia Tsuki, primeiro lugar do Concurso Floco de Neve. One shot número 1!


**Two Is Better Than One**

_Único_

_-_

Para Bia Tsuki, como prêmio de primeiro lugar do Concurso de Fanfics de Natal: Floco de Neve.

-

**_''Você torna difícil respirar, porque quando eu fecho os olhos eu vou longe, penso em você e tudo fica bem.''_**

Certo, alguma coisa _tem _que estar errada.

Essa garota chegou não faz nem uma hora, e está difícil tirar os olhos dela.

Sei que ela já percebeu. Aliás, parece que _todo o mundo_, já percebeu. Sim, por que será?

Sento na primeira carteira, e como não sou muito sociável, a carteira ao meu lado estava vazia. Sim, ainda sentamos em dupla, apesar de já estarmos do último ano do Ensino Médio.

Certo, eu sou sociável, com os garotos. As garotas, meio que... Me atacam. Então, eu sento sozinho.

Mas o professor inventou de colocar ela sentada comigo. Ah, grande erro. Sabe o gênio da escola? Ele acabou de evaporar e deu o seu corpo para um idiota que não consegue nem por um segundo desviar seu olhar da garota que está sentada ao seu lado.

- Algum problema? - ela finalmente me perguntou.

- Não... Problema? Dá onde você tirou isso? - certo, disfarçar não é o meu forte, e daí?

- Certo, tudo bem então. Só achei que... Sei lá. Tinha perdido alguma coisa em mim. - ui. Foi isso que eu ouvi vindo do Sasuke. Ele senta na dupla de mesas que fica ao lado da minha, agora nossa, com Sakura. Suspirei e voltei a encarar a garota.

- Não mesmo. - grosso? Só um pouco. Talvez o gênio estivesse voltando para o seu corpo.

- Você muda muito de humor sabia? - ela ainda estava me encarando. - Se não me quer sentada aqui, eu posso muito bem trocar de lugar. - merda.

- Não é isso. - isso, agora continue gênio. Talvez o idiota ainda esteja nesse corpo em algum lugar, afinal. - É só que eu não estou acostumado a sentar com alguém. Me desculpe.

- Ah. - ela parou de me encarar. - Então é isso. Certo então.

- É, é isso.

- Hyuuga Neji? - chamou o professor, acho que estou em uma encrenca.

- Sim? - perguntei.

- Pode vir resolver esses problemas envolvendo Logaritmos para mim? - ele estava segurando um giz, à minha espera.

- Ah, claro. - eu disse. Então me levantei, fui até o quadro, coloquei as respostas. O professor paraceu análisa-las.

- Estão erradas, Sr. Hyuuga. Aconteceu algo? O Sr. não é de errar, e muito menos de não prestar atenção às aulas. - ele estava parado à frente de minha mesa.

- Não, eu só... - ele não me deu chance de terminar.

- Só não está conseguindo se concentrar por culpa da Srtª. Mitsashi? - perguntou me encarando.

- Quem? - perguntei incrédulo.

- Ótimo, ele também não prestou atenção quando eu a apresentei à turma. - ele suspirou.

- Eu. - ouvi a bela morena... Quê? Meu Deus, estou ficando louco. A jovem, bem melhor, ao meu lado dizer.

- Eu, o quê? - perguntei. - Todos na sala suspiraram, e até ouvi alguns risos.

- Cara, sério, acorda. - disse Sasuke ao meu lado. Valeu cara.

- Eu sou a Srtª. Mitsashi. - ela estava me encarando junto com o resto da sala. - Mitsashi Tenten, prazer.

- Ah, sim. Claro. Prazer. - eu disse, voltei a encarar o professor.

- Certo, Sr. Hyuuga, vou refazer isso e passar mais exercícios, espero que, desta vez, preste atenção. Você virá resolve-los.

- Certo. - eu estava prestando atenção na aula. Realmente estava. Mas quando o vento, que venho das janelas abertas, bateu contra ela, e trouxe para mim o maravilhoso cheiro de chocolate que emanava dela... Deus, me esqueci aonde estava por um momento. Também não posso negar que não percebi como sua pele era maravilhosa, e também como ela tinha um sorriso perfeito. Afinal, talvez o gênio com o coração de gelo, não estivesse dando lugar para um idiota, apenas, para alguém com um coração que não estava congelado.

- Sr. Hyuuga? - Kakashi chamou.

- Sim? - respondi, sorrindo confiante. - Quer que eu vá resolver os exercícios? - ele me olhou com uma expressão estranha.

- Exatamente. - então, o sinal bateu. - Ninguém saí da sala, até o Hyuuga acertar os exercícios. - pude ouvir suspiros, risos e até mesmo alguém gritando um _'Vai logo, Hyuuga.'_. Fui até o quadro, peguei um giz. Escrevi, voltei para a minha mesa, peguei minha mochila, e sorri para Tenten que nem prestava mais atenção à aula, assim como o resto dos alunos. - Se quizer, te espero lá às 15h. - ela me encarou confusa. Mas acho que ela vai entender. Saí da frente do quadro, dando espaço à ela. Ela sorriu e entendeu.

- Eu vou estar lá. - ela disse, sorrindo ainda mais. E nós dois saímos da sala, deixando um monte de risos abafos para trás, e também, foi fácil resolver o problema.

_'' Tenten, quer tomar um sorvete comigo hoje?'' _

Estava escrito no quadro. Que foi? Eu nunca disse que tinha resolvido o problema com os Logaritmos. Só disse um problema... Ficar longe dela era um problema. Mas afinal, acho que eu não precisava. Precisava?

**_''Então, talvez seja verdade, que eu não posso viver sem você, talvez dois é melhor do que um.''_**

**_-_**

**Fim!**

* * *

**M**eus Deuses, que surpreendente! Isso teve um final! Certo, essa música, é de uma banda que eu adoro. E simplesmente, amo essa música. **Two Is Better Than One **e quem canta é **Boys Like Girls.**

**B**ia, amour, espero que goste viu? Qualquer coisa, chama a Hamii lá, e bata na Hamii. Beijokas.

* * *

**E**u mereço reviews? **=X**


End file.
